


无人之境（2）【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

by YourHoneyMustard



Series: 无人之境 （靳东/王凯 东凯rps） by 不过一粒恒河沙 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, JinDong - Freeform, M/M, WangKai - Freeform, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:24:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 两个男人分分合合纠缠十年的故事（脑洞）试着聊聊无力又无奈的中年危机，自然少不了婚外情啦。这一篇是王凯视角。





	无人之境（2）【靳东/王凯 双黑化 婚外情】

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
1\. 双黑化，不温情。  
2\. 中年男子的世界里并没有守身如玉这一说。（换言之就是各自乱搞！本章出现了王凯的新男友！不接受的话千万别往下看嘤嘤嘤~）  
3\. 婚外情。  
4\. 开放式结局。

“飞天遁地贪一刻的乐极忘形

好想说谎不眨眼睛这爱情无人性”

分手之后，王凯和靳东也就只在片场见过那一次面。

靳东满以为王凯并没看见他，他自顾自痴痴呆呆地盯着王凯看了一阵儿，便趁着王凯下戏之前两把擦干净脸，撤了。他不知道的是，自己那多多少少有些失魂落魄的背影，王凯一眼都没少看。同样，靳东也并不知道，在王凯望向他的那一眼里，究竟含着多少柔情。

一个满脸热泪，另一个一眼万年，都是过，都是错，都是错过。

人可以错过，人的日子却总得往下过。

和靳东分手一年后，王凯的家里多了个小男孩儿。

小男孩儿其实也没多小，年方三十二，和王凯认识靳东的时候一个岁数。然而在王凯的眼里，他的确是个小男孩儿。

爱笑爱闹，活力四射。王凯一见到他，就觉得亲近。

和他认识靳东的时候一样，他和小男孩儿也相识于片场，一部戏合作下来，两个人的关系就从镜头上进展到了床上，从戏里进展到了生活里。

小男孩和他一样，是个火象星座，在外是个爱闹爱笑欢快人儿，在家却安安静静，懂得自得其乐。得闲时，也就喜欢在书房里画个画儿看个书，还不时发掘一些新的爱好：比如他最近迷上了天文，搞了台齁儿贵的望远镜架在书房里。据他说，在天气晴好的晚上，往那望远镜前一站，天边月，空中星，尽收眼底，似乎真能从那小小的望远镜里一眼望到时光尽头去。

王凯觉得这小男孩儿的好处真是说都说不尽。俩人虽然生活在同一个屋檐下，却都保持着自己的生活习惯，互相照顾却又互不干扰。

就如同此刻，小男孩在书房里对着望远镜看星星，王凯捧着个茶缸坐在客厅里歪着脑袋看月亮。

在客厅里能看到什么月亮？

望远镜架在落地窗前，背对着书房的门，王凯坐在沙发上，一歪脑袋就能看见小男孩认真看星星的时候不自觉地撅起来的屁股，圆圆的，翘翘的，裤子一扒，还白白的，这落在王凯眼里，可不是他心头的白月光吗。

王凯情不自禁地咂了咂嘴：啧啧，上帝待我不薄。

王凯现在接戏的量不比十年前上升期的时候了，他现在不再需要去大量的拍戏来巩固自己的地位。他是个真正的腕儿了，观众记住了他，观众期待着他，一部戏里只要有他，观众就信这部戏的质量。这意味着，他在这个行业的位置是真的坐稳了。观众不再需要他用当年那种一年中有大半年都能在电视里看见王凯的高频率来霸屏。比起那时候，他现在是上到了另一个档次上，更上一层楼。而这层楼里坐着的，是那些云淡风轻不悲不喜的，真正的，大腕儿。

当年的大红大紫让他有了话语权，他趁势而起，稳扎稳打，才有了今天的局面。到如今，他有了比话语权更自由的权力：选择权。

在他社交媒体的账号上，不再时时刻刻有万千迷妹蹲守，他发张自拍就能把几百万少女炸得在天上飞的日子，已经成为了历史。当然，他现在也基本上不发什么自拍了，这么多年，他总算承认了自己的自拍技术真的不咋地——特别是和自己家那位小男孩一对比。

货比货得扔啊……算了，不发了，哼。

当年追着他屁股后面跑的小姑娘们，现在大多数都当妈了。偶尔在电视上看见他的时候，还是会指着他问自己的孩子：这个叔叔帅不帅呀？妈妈当年可很喜欢他呢。

而她们的孩子通常会说：哦，昨天你指着电视里的另一个叔叔也是这么说的。

或者说：这不是叔叔，这是个伯伯。

王伯伯现在拍戏少而精，他终于空出了时间来慢慢品味他有滋有味的生活。最近一年多，他的爱好是钻研厨艺。你还别笑，咱们王伯伯做饭还真是很有一手，短短一年的时间，愣是把他的小男孩匀匀称称的喂胖了一圈儿。

其实，王伯伯是故意的。

小男孩出道早，刚出道的时候才十七八岁，身体都还在发育，脸上嘛也自然而然的带着那么点儿婴儿肥。王伯伯翻他那时候的照片儿，觉得那小圆脸看着其实是非常可爱的。然而小男孩当年的经纪人并不这么觉得，这孩子当年莫名其妙被经纪人压榨到饭都不许好好吃，胃里也就是从那时候开始落下了毛病，成年之后就一直不怎么爱吃饭，直到遇到了王伯伯。王伯伯洗手作羹汤，小男孩儿也真买他的账，能回家讲究就绝不在外面将就。

王伯伯看着小男孩慢慢养好的胃口，觉得很满足。小男孩拍拍自己白花花的肚皮，觉得很幸福。

大家都很特别满足于现状，除了一个人。

王伯伯家做清洁的那位清洁阿姨。

阿姨每天走进王伯伯的厨房都会生出同一个念头：“一个大老爷们，天天窝在家里做饭，不成体统！”更不成体统的是，王伯伯做完饭之后从来都不收拾厨房。

食色性也，王伯伯当然不会只用好吃的喂小男孩了。

“今儿拍武戏，没用替身。别的都还好，就是腰疼。快来伺候伺候本少爷，给本少爷揉揉腰。”小男孩儿往床上一趴，擎等着王伯伯伺候了。

“拍哪门子武戏会腰疼？你他妈拍床戏去了吧你。”

王伯伯嘴上是这么说的，手上的动作却极勤快，伸手就覆上了小男孩的腰，倒也认真地给他按摩了……那么两三分钟吧。随后发生的事情，王伯伯表示自己也是从心所愿，不能算作，耍流氓。

小男孩的呻吟声里饱含着浓到化不开的情欲，他已经射出来了两次，并且随时有可能来个第三次。前两次都是被插到直接射出来的，那感觉，总不够畅快淋漓，仿佛还没到那个点儿上就被迫射出来了。

他明示暗示了好几次，希望王凯用那双看着就色气满满的手伺候伺候他的小兄弟，可王凯偏偏表示自己的手没空，因为这双手此刻正扶着他的腰，而王凯正一下比一下更深地撞进去。

算了，山不就我我就山，本少爷受累自己伺候自己吧。

小男孩悄悄把手伸到了自己的小腹处，还没碰到，就把王凯眼疾手快地一把反拧了过来。

“反了你了！你的前面后面上面下面都只有老子可以玩儿，谁都不许碰，包括你自己。”

小男孩气得直嚷嚷：“王凯我操你大爷！变态啊你！你他妈这种流氓行径到底哪儿学的！”

王凯象征性地露出了一个邪魅狂狷笑：“我替我大爷谢谢你，你这又白又嫩的肉皮股，没准儿他还真喜欢。”说完一转头，他正好看见了床边的大镜子里正在如实反射出的活春宫——

小男孩的细腰翘臀，实在是人间精品，而他此刻一只手被自己反拧在背后，只能用自由的另一只手勉强撑起上半身，一张俊脸上写满了不乐意，骂骂咧咧，香艳至极。

王凯忽然顿了一下，惊觉这一幕似曾相识，却死活想不起来到底在哪里见过。

“大概在片儿里见过？妈的以后得少看点儿了，看个片儿都看出老年痴呆来了。”王凯得出了结论。

完事儿之后，小男孩儿几乎站不住，他强打精神双腿打颤地走去浴室洗澡。王凯还得意洋洋地冲人家的背影嚷嚷：哎呦喂你才多大呢，这么不经折腾？老了是不是还要我来伺候你啊？

小男孩翻了个白眼，打算半夜把这人掐死算了。

小男孩洗澡出来，正好把横在床上抽烟的王凯抓了个现行。

“你他妈怎么那么爱在床上抽烟呢！走两步去露台能累死你啊？！”小男孩是个非常讲究的人，床单上的一点儿烟灰足以让他抓狂到再换一次床单。

什么世道！洗澡前才哆嗦着腿换了一次，洗个澡出来难道又要换一次？！

捉贼拿赃，王凯不敢说“我又没把烟灰抖床上”，只好“盒盒盒盒盒”。

“少跟我敷衍了事！说你多少回了，你怎么就改不了呢？到底为什么非要在床上抽！得得德你也别说了，多半又是跟着哪个老头儿学的臭毛病。”小男孩话说出口之后有点后悔——哪个老头？王凯之前的老头儿呗。

讲心里话，他其实不想听。他对这件事情有些莫名的抗拒。

王凯倒觉得并没有什么好隐瞒，自己也是四十出头的人了，没点儿往事你信吗？况且也不是什么了不得的往事，不过就是一位旧人罢了，平日里都不怎么想起来这号人物。

“嗨，我知道这不是什么好习惯，要怪就怪我之前那个……”

“嘘……”小男孩忽然凑近王凯，竖起食指，挡在了王凯的嘴唇上，“别告诉我，我不想听。”

跟现任提起前任，如非必要，实在是一件吃力不讨好的事情。幸而曾经和靳东的那一段，虽说时间跨度很久，俩人也的确走了最真的心，可真正知道他俩关系的人并不多。

不提也罢，王凯从善如流，赶紧住了嘴，只用一双眼睛温柔地向小男孩望过去，嘟起嘴，亲了小男孩的手指一下，又把嘴唇抿成个一字型，傻呵呵地笑了。

小男孩刚才还在生气，被他猝不及防地亲了一口，心里那点儿气也就烟消云散了。

我爱你的眼睛，我爱你的嘴唇。你的眼睛多情又温柔，你的嘴唇薄情又冷漠。

人间艳景，当是如此。

小男孩的睫毛闪了闪，旋即温柔地吻了上去。

王凯，我有没有告诉过你，我爱极了你对我的独一无二。你知不知道，和我在一起的时候，你是和任何时候都不一样的你，你变成了一个温柔到能溺死人的臭流氓，这是一个只属于我的你。

其实，和王凯所认为的不一样，小男孩对他和靳东那段经年旧情倒并非是一无所知，但所知也很有限。这是小男孩自己的决定，决定不去深究。小男孩发现王凯和他在一起之后，总会在某些时刻，不自觉地那么一愣神儿。这种时刻并不固定，有时候是在做饭，有时候是在做爱，甚至有时候他们只是安安静静的坐在一起……然而就是那么一瞬间，即使那时候他没有在看着王凯，但凭着他对王凯的高度关注而带来的第六感，他能很明显的感觉到：王凯又在发呆。

大家都是在情场上摸爬滚打了这么久的人了，小男孩明白，这叫做想念。

但小男孩依然没有去深究那个让王凯时不时分神思念的人到底是谁。这事情说来也奇怪，王凯自己似乎根本感觉不到这种思念，他不避讳前任，也不刻意提起。一切似乎真的都过去了。所谓的前任也就只是个普通的旧人罢了。

既然王凯自己是这样认为的，他何必要去打破这个平衡呢？真相也许并不甜美，何况现在王凯对他是这样独一无二的好，他是这样的快乐。

他不想为难王凯，也是不想为难自己。

倒也曾有人在他耳边试图嚼嚼舌根，然而他在对方说完开场白之后就加以制止了：“不用告诉我，我真的不感兴趣。”

一副冷淡疏离的样子，让人不由得不信他是着实看得很开。

他也曾对王凯说，陈年旧情，我不过问；若有新欢，我不干涉。男人同男人搞在一起，本就是图个快活，倒也利落。我们拥有的都只是彼此的现在而已，若有缘走到未来，确是幸事，无缘的话，散了也罢。

合则聚，不合则散。王凯听完后蓦然想起，多年前自己对着另一个男人似乎也讲过这样的话。

呵，天道好轮回呀。

只是，当时的王凯也好，现在的小男孩也罢，他们都还不明白，情这一字，从来都是销魂刀，蚀骨药。

对着旧爱，没有一个人能真的做到不闻不问不听不想不言不语。

虽是旧爱，不也还带着个爱吗。

新人对旧人，自然是一派的不想提，不想听，也不想见。可是，小男孩自己也是这个圈里的人，怎么可能避得开呢。

何况，小男孩并不确切的知道谁是王凯的那个旧人，因此也就更谈不上避开了。

没有一点点防备，在一个新剧发布的酒会里，二位新人旧人，均是一脚便踏入了修罗场。

然而人与人之间的气场就是这样奇妙，他们在见到彼此之前对彼此的认知仅仅停留在“王凯之前的老头儿”和“王凯现在的小男孩儿”上，他们不知道对方到底是谁，甚至都曾觉得很讽刺，想着就算有朝一日见到这个人，多半也就擦肩而过，起不了半点波澜。

然而，他们错了。

说起来，这世上原本就是无巧不成书的。

靳东刚从洗手间出来，一拐弯儿，就是通往酒会现场的那条走廊。借着走廊里明亮的灯光，他看到一个年轻的男孩子向他走来。这男孩子也穿着礼服，身量儿上略比他矮一些，姿态挺拔，走路带风。

这架势，倒真是像极了一个人。

呵，那人现在倒真的找了个小男孩儿。

这样想的时候，靳东忽然一愣，他定睛看向朝自己这个方向走来的男孩，男孩越靠近，他越觉得心惊肉跳。

在小男孩走到他身前的时候，靳东的脚步缓缓停了下来。旋即，那个小男孩也停了下来。

他们就停在了彼此面前。

靳东福至心灵，他深吸一口气，反而彻底平静了下来。

“是了，就是他了。”

他认出了小男孩，他知道，小男孩也认出了他。他们俩都凭着对方身上不经意流露出的极重的，王凯的痕迹，认出了对方。

看着靳东走马灯似的表情秀，小男孩更加确定了：没错，就是他，就是眼前这个老男人。

居然是你，竟然是你。靳东，你够可以的。娱乐圈的老干部，盖了章的好男人，如今也是京圈儿里说话很是算话的人物了，两年前却忽然离了婚，孩子也归了前妻。好端端一个男人，又变回了孑然一身。谁也不知道这背后究竟发生了什么，一家三口对于这一切都保持缄默，靳东也只是平静地对媒体说孩子还小，希望大家给孩子保留一些隐私。

一位大佬把话说到了这个份儿上，还搬出了孩子，媒体朋友们都是人精，听得懂轻重，况且现在这个时代，大新闻层出不穷，看客们也没那么在乎靳东为什么离婚，离就离了呗。况且，隔壁老张办完六十大寿就离婚这事儿八卦起来不是更有趣吗。因此，靳东离婚的内情尽管扑朔迷离，却也没人深究，没人敢深究。

有意思啊，真有意思。

其实和靳东不一样，小男孩在酒会里就注意到了靳东。

因为太像了。

小男孩终于明白，和他在一起的时候，王凯为什么和平时不一样。而那些在小男孩的眼里是独一无二的一颦一笑，一举一动，一言一语，到底师承何人，答案终于就在眼前了。

王凯的新欢，王凯的旧爱，奇迹般的在这一刻，面对面处在了一个空间里，凝视着对方。

在这个当下，这条安静又华丽的走廊把酒会的喧嚣隔绝开来，无人打扰。此时此刻此地，只剩下这两个迎面走来，最终停在对方面前的男人。

他们就这样安静地站在一起，没有人说话，没有任何客套，根本不需要客套。

谁都看得出，在这并不尴尬的沉默里，是雄性动物之间互相较劲的本能在蔓延——

一个嫌对方太老，一个嫌对方太小，两人都断定自己才是最衬得起王凯的那一个。

然而……这俩人都不太理直气壮。老的那个觉得小的这个年轻英俊又魅力无限，小的那个觉得老的自成一派的艳光四射——他们都承认，王凯的眼光的确是极好的。

这一老一小都是演员，穿着燕尾服，站在灯光下，然而这却并不是在拍电视剧，既没有四面八方的机位在拍摄，也没有扣人心弦的背景音乐在倾诉。

是不是，觉得有些可惜？

他们俩并不知道的是，这史诗级的一幕并未浪费，而是被好事者拍了下来，直接传给了王凯。

“真是一场好戏啊。”同为演员的王先生看完之后，如此评价。

那天晚上，小男孩躺在王凯怀里，第一次主动问起了王凯那位在他们的生活里一度但见黄沙不见人的前任。

让小男孩深感不安的是，这一次，王凯抬起头，盯着天花板，发了一个极其长久的呆，并且到底也没给他任何回答，发完呆直接睡着了。

小男孩猜得对，这是王凯第一次实实在在地想起靳东。在小男孩看不到的另外半边脸上，有一滴泪静静地滑落下去。

那一晚，小男孩望着睡熟的王凯，失眠了。

你他妈好歹说句话啊，我又没拿葵花点穴手点你，你发什么愣？发完愣还是直接睡着了，你什么意思？小男孩想。

或者，这他妈是老年痴呆的前兆吗？小男孩又想。

胡思乱想了半天，小男孩明白，他一直极力避免的情况，终究还是出现了。王凯啊，王凯，你没忘记他，你从始至终，压根儿，从来没有忘记他。

你还不知道吧，其实你的心里，全是他。

小男孩并没有错估他自己，他的确是个快刀斩乱麻的利落人儿。当晚，他就做了一个决定。

分手。

凯哥，你觉得你自己从来没想起过他，那是因为你根本把你自己，活成了他。而我，只是恰好，像极了当年的你。你像他疼爱你一样的疼爱我，我们的感情，只是你们感情的延续罢了。在你的潜意识里，我成了你，你成了他。

一个人自然从不会刻意想起他自己，因为每个人都无时不刻不在想着自己。

然而这话，小男孩最终也还是没有讲出来。他觉得这对王凯有些残忍，对他自己也是。讲道理，王凯一直对他是真正的好，王凯未必知道自己真实的想法。这也许是一种认知障碍，是一个人在遭逢剧变之后的一种保护机制。

希望你，早一点看清自己的心吧。

“凯哥，无论如何，这几年我很快乐，谢谢你。”搬走的那天，小男孩留下这么句话。他就这么离开了和王凯一起生活了这么久的地方，留给王凯的，是一个挺拔的背影。

他始终没再回头。

王凯这才惊觉，他不是一个小男孩，他其实一直都是个骄傲的男人。是王凯自己，一直以来一厢情愿的把他当个孩子。

不过怪可惜的，这骄傲的男人没回头再看一眼王凯。否则，他会欣赏到王凯的脸上是如何在刹那间绽放出了五雷轰顶般的表情。

是的，王凯想起来了，他终于想起来了。小男孩最后这句话就像一把钥匙，在他毫无防备的情况下，无意却强硬地打开了他强行关闭的记忆闸门，他什么都想起来了——

小男孩这句话是他和靳东分手的时候，他对靳东说的最后一句话。

他当初在片场对词儿的时候，故意将手搭在小男孩露出的手臂上，再用手指挑逗似的轻轻划过他整条手臂。小男孩故作镇定地和王凯继续对词儿，只是那躲闪的眼神出卖了他。这感觉是那样熟悉，所以就在那一瞬间，他情不自禁把眼前的男孩和七八年前的自己重叠在了一起。

是的，他记得，初识之时，靳东也是这样，做出一副兄友弟恭的样子，把他搂在怀里，修长匀停的手指状似无意地在他手臂上轻轻打圈儿。他当时惊得几乎一下弹开，可他没有，他面色平静，枉顾手臂上通了电一般的触感。

他心底在暗笑，师哥啊，他又崇拜又敬爱的师哥，原来是这幅德性。

自然，崇拜也好敬爱也好，都不如一张床上滚，来得实在。

他也终于想起来，自己那个曾经一度脆弱到经常犯病的胃，是靳东怎样不厌其烦一点一点帮他养好的。在他犯病最频繁的那段时间，靳东自己也忙得四脚朝天，却愣是在片场与片场的间隙里挤出时间整理出了一大本养胃食谱交给他的助理，要助理天天按照食谱给他做饭，除了食谱上的东西，不许吃别的。那些汤汤水水，粥饭米面，他只觉得吃到嘴里，暖到了心里。

呵，还有在床上极强的控制欲，恐怕也是来自靳东的言传身教吧。那个老流氓，上了床就是个禽兽，满肚子坏水满脑子恶趣味，回回都是不把他折腾到哭着求饶不算完。

而靳东对此的解释是：没办法，人到中年，好这口儿。

王凯无数次想给他两巴掌。

王凯就这样在沙发上呆坐了一天。入夜了，他终于想要站起来，然而腿有点麻，他又不受控制地一屁股坐了回去。

他环顾四周，一切都还是小男孩离开时的样子。

他这才意识到，小男孩就这样离开他了，天都黑了，小男孩却不会再回到这个家里来了。

终于，又只剩下他一个人了。

那晚王凯失眠了，他的脑子里有两个声音没完没了地逼逼了一宿：

“我爱他吗？”

“爱。”

“那我为什么不拦着他？”

“因为你爱他。”

“爱他不是应该留他在自己身边吗？”

“正好相反，爱他就要给他寻求真正幸福的机会。”

这个道理，王凯明白，想来靳东也明白。

所以那个时候，王凯走得干脆，靳东也放手得干脆。

更何况，决心要走的人，怎么留都是留不住的。

-TBC-


End file.
